Poor Reno
by EeveeHearts
Summary: Reno's been drinking... again. But this time, it's because of someone... but who?


****

If I owned FF7, I'd make Reno do Advent Children naked. I don't so meh. Enjoy.

The redheaded man slammed his drink down on the bar, glared at the bar maid and hiccoughed.

"Put us another one in there, Tifa, my love." he slurred, his shoulders slumping. Tifa, who was steadily cleaning a glass, observed the drunken fool, pitying him.

"You've had enough, I think." she said placing the glass down with a clink and reaching for another.

"Just one more," he hiccoughed, looking at the brunette, his eyes out of focus. He pushed his glass towards her, and rested his head in his arms.

__

"No, no, just one more." And one turned into four…

"And shhooo… I was saying to rooge… to Rude… Heyyyy! Where's Rude!?" slurred Reno, looking around blindly.

"He left an hour ago," said Tifa angrily clearing away the many glasses which were lined up next to him.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered staggering to his feet and swaying. Tifa watched him, concerned incase he staggered into something and broke it. Oh no, she didn't care about his physical state as long as the bar stayed intact.

"You should go home," she said leading him to the door. He slung his arm round his shoulder, clutching a beer bottle and sloshing it everywhere.

"Oh, Danny boy…" he sand drunkenly. "The pipes the pipes are… piping… Ohhhh Danny Boooooyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Taira cringed at the shrill noise that was his singing. He cackled and turned to face her.

"Yer know wha, teeffa." he slurred. "yer alraayt."

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, but she reeled back, disgusted by his breath.

"Have a safe journey home…" she said wrinkling her nose and pushing him out the door. "And try not to wake up in a skip this time!"

--

Reno's journey home was long and eventful. First, he began hallucinating, and talking out loud in the street.

"Oh, hello Reeve!" he yelled, swaying in front of a lamppost. "Have you lost weight? And dyed yourself silver? That's nice mate, I'll see you at work tomorrow." He reached out to pat 'Reeve' on the shoulder.

"All right, mate, no need to shout!" he said staggering away.

A few minutes had passed, when he somehow tripped over a wheelie bin laying on it's side.

"S-sorry, miss!" he stammered jumping to his feet and pulling the wheelie bin upright. "What a lovely baby you have… You take care now."

He walked a few more feet, when he saw a figure approaching. A girl. A hot one too.

"I am WASTED!" he yelled to her, throwing up his arms, his beer sloshing everywhere.

"I can see that," she said coldly, raising an eyebrow, and trying to hurry past him.

"WOOO! LET'S PARTY!"

"Lets not," she said quickly, dodging him. He grabbed her arm and she shrieked.

"Commme, back te mine!" he hiccoughed. Her eyes widened and she wrenched her arms away

"You pervert!" she shrieked, tearing down the pavement. He watched after her and threw his arms out, totally unfazed. He simply shrugged her off with a flick of his hand and continued walking.

His vision was blurred, the pavement stones were wobbling around and swaying, like he was surfing.

His footsteps echoed on the stone cold ground as he made the last few feet to his house without falling down a ditch.

Stumbling into his house, he flicked on a light, and made his way to the living room, where he slumped on the sofa, dropping his beer bottle. It rolled under the seat and disappeared from view. Reno was beginning to feel very tired, but didn't want to sleep. He couldn't, not with that rain cloud hanging over his head. His eyes were unfocused as he glanced around the room at his surroundings.

His eyes rested on the pictures of his fellow Turks. One in particular stood out. That blonde bimbo who had got him into this state in the first place.

He staggered to his feet and made his way over the the photographs, picking one up shakily.

It was _her_ fault. And that black haired pretty boy. Their fault. Not his.

"Y-you, shhhllaggg," he said to the picture frame, prodding it with his finger. "You knew all along, that I…"

He threw the picture down and collapsed on the couch again, holding up a thumb.

He had seen them. Elena and Tseng. Kissing. Him for fucks sake!

Not Reno, obviously more good looking than that freak Tseng!

They were the reason for the stupor he was in. those two having it off behind everyone's backs.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, slapping thin air, imagining it to be Tseng.

Reno had fancied Elena for a while, now. And he finds out she's been having it off with Tseng for all this time!?

Bollocks, he thought. Life's such a bitch.

"When life hands you lemons…" his father had always told him. "When life hands you lemons, throw them to the floor and say you wanted oranges instead."

And that's what he was doing! He didn't want a boring old lemon, he wanted a nice juicy orange Elena…

The drinking. The slobbery. The creepiness towards other girls. It was all her fault.

Reno was drinking to numb the pain of heartache. There was nothing else for it.

He slid to his floor, resting an arm on his knee and staring into space.

__

Dry your eyes mate. I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts…

How he wanted to shoot Tseng… stealing his girl like that!

Reno ignored the dull pain in his heart. He felt like someone had wrenched out his heart, put it in a paper shredder, and handed it back to him, offering to stitch it back in place with barbed wire. He grunted and leaned against the sofa, an unfamiliar sensation prickling up beneath him. He was crying.

He hadn't cried since… well, he couldn't actually remember.

Hot angry tears tricked down his face and into his shirt, causing dark tear droplets to appear.

Reno did something so out of character, he must have been taken over by someone else. He pulled his knees to his chest tightly, and buried his face, his whole body shaking with sobs. He squeezed his stomach tightly. He wanted to hold himself so he didn't all spill out and break down crying again. The knot in his stomach was being pulled tighter by the minute, every minute he passed as an unhappy single man.

He guessed numbing the pain with alcohol would help, not realising that alcohol was a depressant. How wrong he was.

"Drinking myself into oblivion, that's what I'm doing." he muttered sleepily, rising to his feet and heading towards his bedroom. "nothing wrong with that. Not like I have a chick to lecture me about it."

__

I'll never get a girlfriend… he thought miserably, entering his dark bedroom, and feeling around for the bed.

He flopped down on his bed, face down in the pillow. Boy, was he going to have a hangover and a half in the morning. Well, he'd choose a hangover over heartbreak any day…

--

****

A/N: Anyone else wanna give Reno a big hug?

Please review!


End file.
